Gulali
by Resia's Resia
Summary: "Selain itu, ada paket dari Jepang di kantor pos," Victorique mengerjap kaget saat sesuatu yang lain tiba-tiba disodorkan oleh Kujou. Kedua matanya berbinar. Sebenarnya apa itu? Mind to RnR?


Gulali

Disclaimer: Gosick © Kazuki Sakuraba, story's idea © Ravarion Resia

Rated: T

Genre: General

Warning: almost Out of Characters (OOCs), some typo maybe

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

Ia memiringkan badannya di atas rumput. Sambil memegang erat buku yang cukup tebal di kedua tangannya. Sambil mengangkat-angkat kaki kanannya, ia menatap buku itu dengan tatapan geram.

"Sinar matahari...membuat tulisannya tidak masuk ke kepala. Aku baru tahu. Padahal aku membaca buku yang membosankan. Tapi, cukup menantang juga ya..."

Setetes keringat jatuh dari wajah jengkel. Ia mengubah ekspresinya saat tiba-tiba sesuatu menghalanginya dari sinar matahari langsung. Ia buru-buru duduk untuk menatap dengan terkejut pelayannya itu.

"Sedang apa, Victorique?"

"K-Kujou!" Victorique menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda Asia di hadapannya yang sedang memegang payung cantik. Kujou masih tetap menatap peri emas di hadapannya.

"Tidak jadi berangkat!" Kujou malah tersenyum menanggapi, dan menyodorkan payung putih itu.

" aku beli," Victorique mengambil payung itu dengan ragu-ragu dan menutupi dirinya sendiri dari teriknya matahari musim panas.

"Menyebalkan... Padahal aku baru menemukan cara baru membaca buku..." gumam gadis itu sambil menatap rumput hijau di bawahnya.

"Selain itu, ada paket dari Jepang di kantor pos," Victorique mengerjap kaget saat sesuatu yang lain tiba-tiba disodorkan oleh Kujou. Dua buah batang kayu kecil dengan sesuatu yang menarik di atasnya.

"Apa ini? Permata?" Victorique memegang kedua batang itu lalu mengangkatnya ke atas, tertimpa sinar matahari. Kedua matanya berbinar senang menatap kedua benda menarik itu. Yang satu berbentuk mawar merah dengan daun hijau, dan seekor kelinci membawa sebuah berlian bulat keunguan di kedua tangannya.

"Bukan, itu gulali. Yang dibentuk artistik..." jawab Kujou sambil tetap tersenyum menatap Victorique yang berbinar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi temanku yang bernama Avril mengajakku berlibur ke Mediterania..." Victorique menoleh sambil menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau sudah bilang itu dua kali, Kujou. Lalu kenapa tidak jadi? Dan tiba-tiba menggangguku saat membaca buku yang bosan. Selain itu, warnanya tidak membuatku selera..." gadis itu menatap kedua gulali i tu sebelum menaruhnya dengan asal, walau malah kelihatan hati-hati.

"Tidak suka? Kalau begitu, kembalikan..." Kujou menengadahkan tangannya, meminta.

"S-sementara, biarkan tetap bersamaku dulu! Dan, lain kali bawakan aku makanan yang lebih baik.." Victorique menaikkan dan lalu menurunkan nada suaranya hingga seperti bergumam, lalu membelakangi Kujou yang masih menatapnya bingung.

"Baiklah..."

**-x-x-x-**

Esok harinya, Victorique kembali ke pohon yang sama. Sambil membawa beberapa buah buku dan payung yang sama seperti kemarin. Dengan bersusah payah membuka payung pemberian Kujou, ia akhirnya mencoba untuk membaca buku seperti kemarin. Beberapa detik ia menahan posisi seperti itu, hingga mendongak menatap pohon rindang di dekatnya.

"Aku ingin seperti Kujou..." gumamnya pelan. Lalu menaruh payungnya dan mulai memanjat pohon berdahan rendah itu, dengan lumayan susah payah.

Selama beberapa saat ia merasa senang. Saat menyadari kalau ia tidak bisa turun. Ya, Victorique yang cerdas tidak bisa turun dari pohon yang baru saja dipanjatnya. Gadis jelita itu menghela napas panjang dan merapikan rambutnya yang baru saja terkena serangan angin musim panas.

"Victorique! Sedang di mana? Aku bawa cake jeruk buatan ibu asrama. Kalau ini tidak akan bisa ditolak, kan? Ayo keluar..." tiba-tiba Kujou datang sambil membawa sepiring kue berwarna coklat dengan beberapa potongan jeruk di tangannya. Memanggil-manggil nama gadis berambut emas panjang itu.

Kujou menoleh ke dahan dan ekspresinya segera berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia melihat bagian bawah rok berenda ungu muda dan tua milik Victorique, dan kembali memanggilnya. "Victorique, aku mengerti. Kau tidak bisa turun dari sana, kan? Iya, kan?"

Victorique menggapai dahan yang lebih tinggi. Dan sengaja menghentakkan dahan tipis agar daun-daunnya jatuh ke Kujou, yang diartikan oleh pemuda Asia itu sebagai sebentuk kecil kemarahan sang peri. Kujou mengerutkan dahinya dan kemudian berkata lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan sama-sama..." gelengan kepala Victorique tidak terlihat oleh Kujou.

"Tidak sekarang. Taruh di sana dan pergilah."

"Bagianku?"

"Ta-ruh sa-ja!" gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk di bawahnya, sementara Kujou yang memakai kimono menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah... Sampai nanti," Kujou melangkah pergi meninggalkan Victorique dan pohonnya.

Victorique menatap dua batang gulali di tangannya, lalu memasukkan satu yang berbentuk mawar merah ke mulutnya. Ia menyandar di batang pohon sambil menikmati oleh-oleh pemberian Kujou. Victorique menggigit gulali itu dan mencoba mengeluarkannya, saat sesuatu mencoba menyatukan giginya.

"Euh..." ia meringis, dan hanya bisa terdiam.

**-x-x-x-**

Kujou membongkar paket dari negara asalnya, menatap majalah-majalah yang berserakan. Ia menghela napas, menatap satu per satu barang-barang yang ada. Matanya tiba-tiba melihat sebuah surat, ia mengambilnya lalu membacanya. Ia terkekeh pelan saat membacanya.

"Tantangan...untuk Victorique? Padahal sudah besar..." Kujou menatap keluar, menatap langit yang tiba-tiba mendung. Gerimis mulai turun dan guntur menggelegar tiba-tiba. Kujou menutup matanya erat.

Victorique meringis saat merasakan linu di gigi dalamnya. Ia menoleh ke bawah, dan melihat Cecile membawa buku-buku dan payungnya. Ia mengerinyitkan dahi dan menyentuh kedua pipi merahnya. Ia mendengar seseorang berlari ke arahnya. Entah kenapa ia tahu kalau itu Kujou.

"Ah, Victorique... Benar kan? Kau tidak bisa turun sendiri. Victorique keras kepala!" Victorique berdecak kesal, dan menatap Kujou.

"Ayo! Akan kutangkap. Turunlah..." Kujou merentangkan tangannya dan menatap cemas ke arah Victorique yang basah kuyup.

"Tidak bisa," gadis itu menggeleng dan masih berpegangan ke batang pohon besar yang ia panjat tadi.

"Sudahlah, cepat turun!" dengan sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya, Kujou meminta. Victorique tiba-tiba turun dengan kaki terlebih dulu. Entaah disengaja atau tidak, ia menginjak perut Kujou yang langsung jatuh telentang.

"Euh, turunnya kaki duluan ya..." Kujou buru-buru mengejar Victorique yang berjalan pulang ke arah rumah kecilnya di ujung taman labirin.

**-x-x-x-**

"Victorique, tidak apa-apa? Bisa ganti baju sendiri?" Kujou duduk di sebuah kursi di luar kamar gadis berambut pirang panjang sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk putih.

"Berisik!" bentak Victorique dengan keras.

"Iya, iya..." Kujou menoleh ke arah sebuah vas, tersenyum melihat sebuah batang gulali berbentuk kelinci yang membawa bola permata. "Ternyata, dia memang suka. Satu sudah hilang, berarti sudah dimakan ya?"

Suara bersin tiba-tiba terdengar dari dalam kamar. Kujou berdiri, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar yang ada di hadapannya. Tapi suara bersin keras terdengar lagi, ia membuka pelan-pelan daun pintu berwarna biru muda. "Victorique...? Tidak apa-apa?"

"Ung...gigiku sakit, Kujou..." gadis itu meringis sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Kau tidak menggigit gulalinya kan?" Kujou duduk di sebelah tempat tidur di mana Victorique tengah berbaring. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya dan masih memegangi pipinya.

"Hah... Aku akan menghubungi Cecile untuk datang. Tunggu ya," Kujou beranjak pergi. Setelah mendengar pintu tertutup, Victorique mebalikkan badannya lagi sambil menatap pintu.

Victorique sedang tidak berada di _mood_ biasanya. Ia hanya bisa berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil memegangi pipinya. Ia menghela napas saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang. Itu pasti Kujou dan Cecile. Tapi siapa satu lagi?, pikirnya.

Victorique melihat Kujou yang pertama masuk, diiringi Cecile yang berwajah panik. Orang ketiga yang masuk adalah seseorang mengenakan jas putih dan berwajah cukup tua. Cecile asumsikan sebagai seorang dokter. Vectorique bangun dan duduk sambil menyandar bantal-bantal empuk dengan sarung bantal berwarna putih polos.

"Dokter?" kicau Vectorique. Cecile mengangguk dan berkata sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya, "Vectorique sakit kan? Jadi kubawakan dokter..."

Vectorique berwajah datar saat melihat sang dokter menaruh kotak peralatannya di sebuah meja dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat ekspresi gadis yang sakit itu berbeda. Sebuah suntikan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit. Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabnya sambil menggeleng dan bergeser menjauh.

Saat suntikan itu telah diisi sebuah cairan, dokter mendekatinya sambil membawa suntikan itu di tangan kanannya. Sambil tersenyum, ia menghampiri.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Teriakan itu terdengar, hanya sampai jarum tajam itu masuk ke bawah kulitnya. Setelah itu, ia tidak bisa apa-apa bahkan untuk berteriak lagi.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Donten – Does)

(Word Count: 1,248 words)

Err–moshi-moshi?

Saya bukan pendatang baru, hanya kafilah yang numpang publish. /eh

Dan, bahkan idenya aneh. Maafkan saya telah mengotori(?) fandom ini... Q_Q

Eng, Mind to give a/some review(s)?


End file.
